


Horseplay (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [10]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, Drama, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Shenanigans, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mother Figures, Multi, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Problems, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Trouble, Wrestling, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse goof off.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 12





	Horseplay (final rewrite)

Adam and Barbara entered the kitchen of the Maitland-Deetz house to the sight of Betelgeuse holding an apparently giggling Lydia up in the air, above his head. Lydia kicked her legs and her arms were extended out in front of her. To the two ghosts, the teen girl looked like a human airplane. A laughing, smiling airplane.

The Maitlands began to panic in their minds, rushing over towards Betelgeuse and holding onto him. They kept their eyes focused solely on the snickering teenage girl.

“Betelgeuse?!” Barbara spoke in a shaky tone of voice. “Could you put Lydia down, please?”

Betelgeuse looked to Barbara. “But, she wanted me to do this with her.”

“She,” Adam spoke up, his voice quiet. “She wanted you to hold her up in the air like she was an airplane?”

“Pretty much.” Betelgeuse began to gently lower Lydia back down towards the ground.

“Hey! Betelgeuse!” Lydia shouted, backing up.

“Yeah, Lyds?” Betelgeuse slowly turned and focused his attention over towards his best friend, laughing along with her as he watched the teen back up into a wall.

“Try to catch me,” Lydia said, her arms crossed.

“I can try.” Betelgeuse laughed a little.

“You’re on,” Lydia challenged, a smirk crossing her face.

“Uh,” Barbara tried to say, an arm out in front of her.

To the now concerned Maitlands, it looked like Lydia and Betelgeuse had both initially planned on goofing around today, first the human airplane thing and now Lydia was backing up into a wall and preparing to run towards and allow Betelgeuse to catch her. 

What were Betelgeuse and Lydia going to do next? Neither Adam nor Barbara knew.

Lydia laughed, launching herself at Betelgeuse. She smiled softly as the demon caught her and spun her around a bit before holding her upside down in the air in front of him. 

“Betelgeuse?” Lydia asked with a chuckle, blinking her eyes a few times. “Why are you upside down?”

“I’m not upside down,” Betelgeuse said with a wink. “I’m right-side up. You’re the one who’s upside down, Lyds. I’m holding you that way.”

“Oh?” Lydia playfully punched Betelgeuse’s arm. “And why’s that?”

“Hey! No fair!”

“Yes fair!” Lydia remarked as she did it a second time.

Betelgeuse laughed as he threw a still upside down Lydia into the air and held his hands over his head, catching her. She laughed softly as well, her chuckles slowly becoming louder and louder as Betelgeuse continued to throw her up into the air and catch her as she came back down. 

The ninth time he did that, Betelgeuse held both of his hands out in front of him and, after she landed in them, set a smirking Lydia gently back down onto the ground before playfully punching her in the arm. 

He then picked Lydia up again and slung her over his shoulder. Lydia’s laughs became fainter, muffled by Betelgeuse’s hand covering her mouth. 

That made the Maitlands concerned all over again, Barbara making her way over towards Lydia and Betelgeuse whilst Adam stayed where he was, panic running through his mind.

“Lydia?” Barbara spoke up softly. “Betelgeuse? I think it’s best that you guys stop doing that.”

“But we only just started having way too much fun together,” Betelgeuse said with a frown on his face. “Way to ruin it, Barbara.”

“I-I’m not ruining anything,” Barbara suddenly found herself saying. “I’m just trying to prevent any horseplay from happening between you two. I’m trying to prevent you guys from hurting one another.”

Betelgeuse and Lydia looked at one another. Hurt each other? They would never.

“Betelgeuse is right. You’re being no fun, Barb.” Lydia rolled her eyes in a teasing way. 

“Hey!”


End file.
